


send your location.

by lushmia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Akaashi Keiji X Reader, Akaashi x Reader - Freeform, Alcohol, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vaginal Sex, Weed, akaashi has a different personality kinda, akaashi is a toxic badboy, lots and lots of cursing, major angst towards fluff (at the end of the story), toxic af, your toxic too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lushmia/pseuds/lushmia
Summary: you and akaashi have always had a toxic relationship since being first years involving cheating, hitting, and constant arguing from both sides, and lately its been getting even worse and you don't know how to cope.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. cheater (lemon)

**Author's Note:**

> read the warnings 👩🏽🦲

_**"What the fuck Akaashi?"**_ your loud yells boomed through the large space of your boyfriends million dollar penthouse. His parents were the leaders a huge car company so he was filthy rich, and his parents could care less about what he did. You? Your parents owned a big business in Japan. The pretty face before you inhaled the toxic smoke into his lungs, placing the blunt on the trey where it belonged, exhaling the smoke. ** _"I told your dumbass you should've come. I get wasted as fuck when i'm high and drunk."_** he shrugged off the fact that he literally slept with lord knows how many people like it was nothing, which only made your desire increase to punch his pretty face and leave a bruise. 

_**"Pass me the fucking blunt before I lose my self control and punch the shit out of you."**_ Akaashi wolf-whistled clearly unconvinced, but you didn't see why he was. You had done it before and he sure as hell knew you'd do it again. It's amazing to the both of you. You've called each other the worst of names, manipulated each other, cheated, abused, and done so much shit but you're still together. Love does wonders. Bringing the end of the blunt back to life, he carefully placed it in-between your fingers he loved to have wrapped around him. 

You took a long drag out of the addicting drag out of the weed, making sure to inhale into your lungs for a long about of time, watching the smoke peal out of your lips with ease. It made you relax, it was your only comfort. _**"You get on my nerves. Why am I still with you?"**_ in all honesty, you didn't know, You wish you knew, the both of you were just lost. All you knew was that you loved each other deeply.

 _ **"Because you love the way I can make you feel with ease."**_ Akaashi's large hands shifted you in his lap, still taking drags out of the nearly gone blunt. With no warning whatsoever, he slid his hand into your loose sweatpants and teasingly circled pressed down on your clit in a a slow circular motion, making you jump up at the sudden contact and choke mid-smoke. _ **"Despite all the other men that have touched you like this, I made you feel the best. Admit it."**_ he suddenly slid one magical finger into your already damp entrance. It always was, _for him_.

His single finger pumped in and out of you at a slow pace you couldn't bare. You wanted more. No, you needed more. The desire for more of Akaashi's embrace just kept increasing by every breath, leaving you a desperate mess. _**"Y-yes, please give me more."**_ you moaned out to a now satisfied Akaashi with a smirk on his face you didn't trust at all.

 _ **"Such a pretty please."**_ Akaashi loved seeing you high, it was his favorite state for you to be in. The way you said his name with slight slurs, and way your lips tugged downward, the red sting to your eyes, it all drove him wild.

Your eyes rolled into your head as he finally slipped two of those devilish fingers inside you, he curled his fingers expertly and used just the right amount of pressure and speed to have your knees wobbling. After thrusting them inside you a few times, he maintained eye contact and removed his hand from your depths before bringing it up to taste you. You groaned as you watched him take those fingers into his beautiful mouth. 

He leaned forward, _**“Taste just like candy”**_ he said darkly, and you could see the barely contained lust swirling in those dark blue orbs. He got down onto his knees before you. You swore you were going to die when you felt him spin you around and push your lower back down, so your ass was sticking out in front of him. A quiet whine escaped when he sank his teeth into the soft skin of your inner thigh. 

You felt his hands spread you so he could taste your pussy. He didn’t give you any time to prepare and instantly swiped his long tongue all the way up from your entrance to your clit. He repeated this action a few times, collecting as much of your flavor as he could before focusing on your clit. Trying your hardest to keep quiet, you bit down on the palm covering your mouth, but the occasional moan was still leaving your lips. You felt him pull your underwear down and stand. You braced yourself, thinking he was finally going to fuck you because despite all the times you guys have sex, you'd never get used to his size, but he tugged on your hair, forcing your back against his chest. 

_**"What do you think you're doing holding back those pretty moans?”**_ he growled before pushing you down into your previous position. He eagerly returned to feasting on your cunt, and it was taking every bit of your focus to stand and keep quiet.

You hoped he wouldn’t slip those amazing fingers back into you, or you would implode. You swore you felt him grin against you, and a second later, those cursed digits were pushing at your entrance. Crescent-shaped dents were left on the sheets as you held on desperately. He began pressing against your g-spot with every thrust of those fingers. The mewling sounds were passing through your lips you could no longer be held back. Rushing towards your climax, he didn’t seem like he was going to slow down anytime soon. His tongue was flicking against your clit over and over and over again. After a particularly hard thrust of his fingers, you were sent careening over the edge. He pulled his fingers out slowly after stroking you through your orgasm. You watched him as he pressed his fingers against your lips. You took them into your mouth and cleaned yourself off of him. His eyes watched the scene intently, and he kissed you once you finished. _ **“Tasty,”**_ he whispered.

He grabbed your hips and pulled you back towards him. _**“Ready, baby?**_ ” he asked you quietly. You just nodded. Your mouth dropped open as you felt the head of his heavy cock pushing into your entrance. You could see from his jaw in your peripheral vision that he was gritting his teeth. Once he was inside you entirely, he dropped his forehead between your shoulder blades and let out a shaky breath. “Shit” he mumbled quietly. You let out an answering whimper letting him know that he felt equally as unbelievable. He started with shallow thrusts since he knew you had a hard time keeping up. His cock reached so deep inside you each time he fully buried himself in you. You swore you could feel him brushing your cervix – it wasn’t uncomfortable, though. He felt terrific; you could feel each pulse inside of you as his member twitched from your slick tightness. Clenching your muscles, he groaned at the unexpected grip. 

Pressing a kiss onto your shoulder blade, he murmured, _**“So we're playing that game?.”**_ Finally, standing from his leaned position, he pulled your hips further back. He started to pull out more, increasing the length and speed of his thrusts. All you could do was hold on and let out a striking sound of love each time he rammed into you, moaning loudly again when his other hand began to stroke at your clit. You could feel the warmth in your stomach gathering rapidly. It was starting to spread through your body, raising goosebumps in its wake. 

_**“I-I’m close,”**_ you whimpered out. He agreed with you. He bit out after a few more thrusts. Your orgasm had sucked his cock greedily, and he couldn’t hold on anymore. You groaned as you felt him sink his teeth into your neck, and you felt warmth flood your insides. 

Luckily he’d had the foresight to wrap his free arm around your waist because you most likely would’ve fallen if he released you right then, as the two of your juices mixed with each other, trying to catch your breath.

 _ **"We really need to get our shit together."**_ you informed once you had caught your breath, the sensation of your legs trembling not leaving anytime soon. Akaashi shifted off the large bed to find some random sweatpants and hoodie to throw over his nude body. You knew he didn't like being naked so it was a habit after you fucked. _You didn't know if you could even call it making sex at this point._ It was more like taking your anger out on each other than anything. You missed whenever Akaashi's kisses were filled with love, when he trusted in and out of you with passion instead of anger, why did it feel so different?

 _ **"I just fucked the shit out of you and you're still complaining? I hate women."**_ he grunted, opening his phone and beginning to scroll through social media as if the two of you were having a regular conversation.

 _ **"Go date a fucking man then. Is that all our relationship is about? Fucking? All you ever think about?"**_ it was happening again. At this point it happened at least once a week, tearing you down a little bit more each time. You didn't know how much longer you could hold on. Akaashi groaned and swung his legs around the bed to get up, you following his actions.

 _ **"Thats all you make it about.**_ " he scoffed, continuing. **_"Im just relaxing, then you ruin shit with your fucked up attitude and make it_ _all I ever think about,_ _because its the only way I can get you to calm down!_ _"_** he mocked you. You practically cut the heavy tension with a knife, it was always like this, and the both of you deep down knew you missed the more pleasant sides of each other, but would never admit it.

 _ **"My fucked up attitude? What would you do if I came home and got fucked by 3 different guys, what would you do?"**_ your voice growing louder than before, it would definitely strain worser than it had 6 days ago. Akaashi came dangerously close up to you, the height difference standing out as usual.

 _ **"Id beat the shit out of you for being the slut that you are."**_ he threatened, towering over you. 

**_"Ohh so but when you do it, it's not supposed to be a problem."_** you didn't know when you did it, why, or how. It was like you acted on instinct which was the part that worried you. Were you guys so messed up to the point that your first reaction was to land a full powered punch across his cheek. Your eyes scanned over the purple bruise spreading and the way his eyebrows creased together at you. It was always like this. A tear escaped your left eye that was threatening to come out ever since you entered his penthouse.

Akaashi's instant reaction was to also punch the left crease of your neck because he could never bring himself to punch your face, he watched as it turned slowly turned red and saw him look down at his hands in confusion. You couldn't do this anymore. This relationship has been tearing you apart piece by piece and you've finally reached your breaking point. There was no more holding back, the tears just invaded your eyes like a waterfall. _You ran out of the room. You ran out of his Penthouse. You ran into your car and went wherever the wheels took you, you just wanted out._

_(CHAPTER COMING - LAST UPDATE - 3/18/21)_


	2. no regrets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you cry on your bestfriend's shoulder for the night, until akaashi suddenly shows up after you ignoring every call and text he sent you. does he create a scene for the good or the bad?

Pitiful wails escaped the corners of your mouth, salty tears streaming down your face like a waterfall as you leaned on Mia's shoulder while she affectionally patted your back as a reminder that your best-friend would always be there for you. You couldn't stop replaying the moment in your head. Why did it have to be that way? It just didn't make sense to you. You were soon snapped out of your thoughts by being asked a question.

 _ **"When did this all even start? And you didn't tell me?"**_ that question jolted a strike of electricity through your body, and you paused. Well, more like your mind paused, because the sobs never left your mouth and the tears never stopped. When did it all start? Had this toxic relationship really been going on for that long to the point where you couldn't recall the first incident?

Mia noticed the crease in-between your eyebrows you often wore when you were in deep thought, and sighed. _**"Think back to the moment where you realized everything took a turn for the worst. In fact, think of the second time you fell in love with him."**_

Her instructions repeated in your head, and repeated. _Think back to the moment where you realized everything took a turn for the worst. In fact, think of the second time you fell in love with him._ You did just that, and unlocked some memories you wish you never had.

It all started 7 months ago.

_**"How fucking stupid."** you spat out, scrolling through Akaashi's text messages with another woman. He cheated. Your eyes looked up to meet his now unfamiliar ocean blue eyes. This wasn't the Akaashi Keiji you knew and loved. His large fingers smoothly packed the bits of toxic weed together into a narrow shape, placing them in the brown wrapping paper, disconnecting the eye contact. _

**"So it's not stupid how you slept with some random dude like 4 days ago?"** _Akaashi's voice rose, making you freeze in place like a deer caught in headlights. If you were being honest with yourself, you had fucked up when you did that and didn't know what type of state of mind you were in and regretted it largely. The lighter flicked to life, red flames emerging itself with the end of the blunt, Akaashi taking a short drag as he stood up and walked to the edge of the bed where you were sitting with his phone._

**"Look at you, don't know what to say huh? If only you could've kept your damn legs closed."** _his voice grew louder with each word, making your heart ache the exact opposite way it always did for him. Standing up from the bed, you released a sigh you didn't realized you were holding in._

_**"If only you would've realized you have a perfect girl in front of you that gives you everything, but nooo, Akaashi decided to flirt with other girls, any of this wouldn't be happening."** your voice came off as broken more than anything else, but that was the least of thoughts in Akaashi's mind. His conscious state was completely gone, replaced with somewhat of a monster, taking a long drag out of the blunt._

_**"Perfect? You call a cheater perfect? That forehead of yours says otherwise, and the way-"** your heart ached heavily in your chest. You had many many insecurities, and Akaashi knew all of them. Not one day would you ever think he'd use them against you. You wanted to cry. You wanted to cry ever since you entered the room, but you refused to let him see you broken down. _

_**"Then leave."** you cut him off, tears trembling on the corners of your eyelids threatening to come out any minute, Akaashi felt the same way, he hated when you guys would fight because when he began to fight, he simply couldn't stop. _

**_"Who do you think you're yelling at?"_ **

**_"Oh, I don't know, Theres only one asshole in front of me!"_ **

_Akaashi took a deep breath. inhaling then exhaling more of the smoke._

_**"Y/N, Don't fucking play with me right now, because if I lose myself I don't know what's gonna happen." t** he tears were so close to flowing down, you hated every second of it. Why did this have to happen?_

_**"Oouu, I'm so scared, Keij-"** you were cut off, literally. Akaashi grabbed you by the collar of you shirt, wrapping his other hand around your throat. His face had an overflowing mixture of pain and anger, and a tiny bit of sadness, you had started at his face so many times you could practically read it like a book. At least you knew he wasn't completely heartless but still a wave of fear passed over you. The tears finally came soaring down. _

_The moment your eyes widened in slow motion when he gripped your throat tightly, a quick look of confusion passed over his face like he didn't realize what he had did, and quickly released you sighing. **"Right, you wanna be all big and bad but the next second you end up crying like a bitch."** he groaned, as you wiped tears that began to stain your chin. Akaashi then felt a stinging sensation on his left cheek, throbbing. You felt your hand painfully slide across his left cheek leaving a loud red mark. You slapped him. Hard._

_He placed the bolt carefully on the tray, and turned to face you with a face sent straight from hell. Fear was written all over your body language. He took slow steps towards you, as you slowly walked back in hopes to get away from him, but just to your luck you bumped into a wall. " **Did you just do what the fuck I think you did?"** you gulped out of fear, a huge lump stuck in your throat, tears steady streaming down as Akaashi's large body hovered over you._

_Suddenly, the door swung open and revealed Akaashi's roommate Kuroo, which was also your bestfriends boyfriend. What a coincidence, right?_ **"Y'all okay? I heard yelling."** _your first instinct was to dash out the fucking door, crying and all and just jump into someone's arms who would comfort you. Kuroo just stood there witnessing you run, and noticed Akaashi's tense state. He knew the two of you never fought, and weren't the type to fight either. **"So were both cheaters. Good to know."** Akaashi muttered, but Kuroo couldn't quite make out what he said._


End file.
